


Now You See Me

by Calmforwinter



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Angst, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Bucky Feels, Bucky x Reader, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, Captain America the Winter Soldier - Freeform, Civil War, Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Hydra, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, best friend bucky, best friend steve rogers, bucky barnes one shot, bucky barnes recovery, bucky barnes request, bucky barnes smut, bucky fluff, bucky kidnap, bucky one shot, bucky request, bucky sex, bucky smut, calmforwinter, captain america tws - Freeform, caring bucky, highway sceen, kidnap, lovely bucky, loving bucky, recovering Bucky Barnes, recovering bucky, recovering winter sodlier, runaway bucky, runaways - Freeform, sergeant james barnes, steve rogers - Freeform, the winter soldier highway scene, the winter soldier prompt, the winter soldier request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calmforwinter/pseuds/Calmforwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this request: Can you please do one where you're Bucky's target but instead of killing you he takes you and falls in love w you? (taken place from the highway attack in tws please) :-)</p><p>Taken against your will by the Avengers then kidnapped by the Winter Soldier wasn't exactly your plan for a quiet Sunday. Finding out about a life you never knew you had before HYDRA got to you however, is a whole other problem.</p><p>*‘They took me out of cryo weeks ago. Usually I’m only useful for a few days, enough to reach the target and neutralise it. But this one mission…it took longer than usual and the more I saw the target, the more I remembered…then they handed me your file and told me they wanted you, and the Captain dead within the week. They asked too much this time, to murder my best friend and the love of my life’*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey muffins! I thought I'd post this request I worked on from my tumblr since it's getting such a good reception on there! I hope you enjoy it, it's a little long but I really really loved the idea and loved writing it. Don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed it! Thanks everybody! Come say hi on my tumblr, 'calmforwinter'ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

You had graduated top of your class at Harvard and jumped a year to complete post graduate law school where you completed with a very satisfactory filli cum laude title and a wealth of head hunters fighting to have you on their pay roll.  You were the youngest advisor in history to the UN Secretary and a woman to boot. You were literally top of your game in everything, conflict management and peace negotiations were an every-day effort for you, based in New York. Yup, nothing much got past you in the way of politics. That’s why it came as a massive shock when, one Sunday coming home from the market you found Steve Rogers at your window.

‘Captain Rogers…may I ask what the _hell_ you are doing in the middle of my home on the weekend, and _armed?_ ’ You raised your eyebrow gesturing to a glock he carried confidently in his palm. Something was terribly wrong, you were familiar with the Captain from various peace keeping missions you organised and attended but here he was in civilian clothing, armed and antsy glancing out of your blinds to the street below. He barely heard you before he rushed you, dragging you inside and down the corridor. ‘Rogers!’ You protested but he held you against the wall, one large hand covering your mouth.

Out of your bedroom came the red haired Russian, Natasha, an effective agent but her methods had always been dubious. She held her phone screen to your face.

‘You are being watched’ was all the black letters said, giving you a cautionary look and nodded to Steve to remove his hand. _What the hell were these two playing at?_

‘We confirmed this morning HYDRA has infiltrated the United Nations and they’re coming for us. They’re coming for _you_ ’

‘But…’ Steve whipped his hand to your mouth again and Natasha sighed. Here comes the phone again, _this is getting tiring…_

‘When you opposed the Secretary’s proposal to pass the Avengers initiative, and grant emergency powers to the Secretary General, you were identified as a leading threat to their organisation. They’ve been watching you for a while to see which side you’d land on. Turns out for them, you chose the wrong one. You’ve been working directly under two senior HYDRA sympathisers Y/N and they’re not very pleased with you.’

 _Well fuck_ , breathing heavily the realisation dawned upon you. They knew everything about you, they knew where you lived what you do on your rare days off, where your family lives. And now they wanted you… _taken care of_. ‘How can I trust you? The UN is an established institution! Has been for years…’ But Natasha cut you off to speak urgently. ‘We don’t need you to trust us, we have our orders, you’re coming with us to a safe house where you’ll thank us for saving your life’

A heavy weekend bag was shoved into your stomach by Steve as Natasha downloaded the last of the work you had stored on your laptop and wiped the hard drive. ‘We’ll be needing this and it’s one less target for HYDRA’

‘There’s nothing incriminating on there Romanov, I think I’d know if there was a big red star infiltrating all my documents’ You sassed, _everyone was being so goddamn high handed,_ ‘Why would HYDRA want me… _gone_ anyway if I didn’t even know I was working for them?’

 _‘_ No you weren’t aware but you’ve seen things you probably don’t even _know_ you’ve seen yet. You’re a target now because you have the _potential_ to bring them down. At the safe house, you can give us enough intel’ to mount an offensive. Besides that, you’ve clearly marked yourself out as disagreeing with their… _philosophy_. That’s reason enough to have you neutralised’ _Neutralised? Jesus._

‘C’mon Nat we need to leave’ the Captain urged, as she ejected the chip from your computer and pushed it into her bra she shoved you and Rogers together. ‘You know what to do Steve’

Walking down the steps of your brownstone, Steve had a protective arm around you smiling and laughing at something that you…well you hadn’t said anything but you clicked that this was for the benefit of passers-by. The tension in his arm alerted you to a real sense of danger however. He was poised to act if anything was about to jump out from the shadows and Nat was walking a little _too_ closely in front of you. _Oh Jesus, is this in case I get shot?!_ You realised with a shuddering breath. To everyone else however, you looked just like a young couple in love, _Well my heart_ is _trying to beat outside of my chest…_ Natasha walked smoothly to an inconspicuous vehicle across the road. _Now that you mention it, that car’s been parked there for a few days…_

Steve helped you into the back of the car, fastening your seatbelt and Natasha slid next to you. ‘Yes thank you I can do it myself, no need to make me feel more fucking helpless than I’m beginning to’ You quipped irritably, swatting the Captains hands away from the buckle. ‘Language’ He retorted before realising and turned away a little shame faced. Your nerves were getting the better of you now, _to hell with manners_! You’d just been told you were a target for an extremely hostile undercover terror regime because you knew all their dirty little secrets. Your apartment had been bugged for God knows how long and, you were guessing from the presence of the Black Widow and Captain fuckin’ America that they were sending a highly trained offence after you as we speak. ‘If I’m about to die I’ll curse all I fucking want!’ You shouted, now all of you were sat in the car rendering everyone silent. A whistle came from the driver’s seat.

‘Looks like we got a live one eh Rogers? Look Ma’am the Captain gets a little uncomfortable with _passion_ ’ Falcon turned and winked at you, putting you oddly more at ease in this absurd situation. Natasha smirked from looking down at her phone. ‘Yeah yeah, anything?’ Steve asked, all business. ‘Nothing but we have approximately 40 minutes of traffic from here to the location so we better get our asses…sorry our _hineys_ going’ And with that you were being sped towards the highway at a punishing pace. No-one spoke a word.

 

* * *

 

The sun beat down heavily on the car as Falcon wove through the build-up of traffic. Sliding down the window just to catch a breath of air, Natasha and Steve practically leapt on you and pressed the little button, putting the window back up. ‘Are you crazy? We’re in a tinted out vehicle for a reason, I thought you were meant to be more switched on than this’ Natasha sighed.

‘Oh I’m sorry if I’m a little out of sorts _Nat_ , it’s kind of been a rough day you know’ You quipped sarcastically, pissed off that you were literally being treated like a goddamn child. _OK but what I did just then was kind of dumb_

‘So if I’m being hunted down, don’t I have the right to know who’s doing the hunting?’

Steve turned to look at Nat who slid her eyes between both of you. They were holding some kind of silent conversation, deliberating what to tell you. ‘Y/N, it won’t help you to know who’s doing the chasing…’

‘Just tell me!’

‘Most of the intelligence community doesn’t believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He’s credited over two dozen assassinations in the last 50 years’ When I didn’t flinch, she sighed,  Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out. But the Winter Solider was there. I was covering my engineer so he shot him straight through me. Soviet slug. No rifling. Bye-bye, bikinis.’

A heavy THUMP on the roof of the vehicle made everyone jump. ‘Shit’ Natasha cursed, unbuckling your belt, diving across you. She grabbed a gun from God knows where when three bullets pierced the roof where she had just been sitting.

Sam swerved the vehicle sharply but to no avail. There was a crash right next to your head, making your ears ring, glass shards showered over you. Steve grabbed the wheel from Sam, swinging the car around sharply so it faced on-coming traffic horizontally. The highway was now rapidly clearing around you, desperate to escape the carnage that was apparently ensuing.

A large black SUV rammed your car side on, forcing it into a spin. Everything went into slow motion as the car rolled into the air. You watched as each shard of glass glimmered past your sight line, cutting your hands and falling beneath you. You saw Steve slamming the door with his shield but to no avail. The violent motion of the flipping car meant that everyone, even the super soldier was disorientated. Hours seemed to flow past as you turned over and over, until with a sickening lurch, the car screeched to a stop on it’s roof.

You were now hanging upside down, winded by the impact. Nat unbuckled you, and dropped down onto the roof of the car…which was technically now the floor, rolling around awkwardly to set yourself the right way up. Groaning, Natasha pressed your back down firmly as she grasped for her gun and fired it straight past your body out the window.  Looking up you saw a set of black boots walking nonchalantly towards your face. Whoever this guy was, he obviously didn’t get the memo that this was indeed a situation to panic, not a time to take a leisurely stroll over to your car.

Natasha’s gun clicked pathetically. Out of ammo and undefended she cursed violently in Russian. Where were Sam and Steve? Gunshots rang out from somewhere nearby. _Ah, there they are._ You were just managing to catch your breath when the booted figure kneeled next to the window and the door flew off drenching your face in sunlight. You winced as two strong hands gripped your shoulders and dragged you out onto the hot tarmac. Blinded by the sunlight, you couldn’t make out what was happening when a sharp point pierced your neck and the world began to spin, _the fucker’s injecting me_! You struggled with the last of your strength to fight the heavy weight pulling your eyelids down but your muscles were relaxing now against your will, and all went black

 

* * *

 

 

You came round very much aware of an aching all around your body. As you tried to focus, something cold and metal picked up your wrist pressing into your pulse point, repeating the action at your neck. Hands lifted your neck and put a cold glass to your mouth. ‘Drink’ You obeyed, you were sore and thirsty and totally disorientated. As the dim light came into focus you saw him, the man you’d be warned about and he was standing over you with an angry look in his eye.

‘Are you…him?’ You felt stupid for asking. Who else could have out-manoeuvred Black Widow and Captain America _and_ take a hostage? _Oh yeah, and whose sole mission was to take me and kill me?_ You thought though you realised you still had some semblance of humour, _well that’s something_.

‘You don’t know me?’ He asked quietly handing you the glass again, holding your head tenderly as you leaned forward to gulp down the ice cold liquid.

‘You’re the Winter Soldier’

‘But you don’t _know_ me…’ He pressed. The soldier looked wounded and angry all at once. A feral snarl escaped him and he stepped back from you, turning to punch the wall with a gleaming cybernetic arm, _I thought that kind of technology was only authorised in test phase_ it occurred to you. The glint on the metal seemed to bring back something to you but as soon as a dull image appeared in your mind, it disappeared again. Your pained body protested at the sudden noise of his little outburst, making you jump a little. You were on the floor on a makeshift bed of blankets. The man, who you’d deduced was indeed the Hydra assassin sent to kill you, was leaning against the wall now, breathing heavily. About two meters from you on the cold cement floor lay, to your horror, a large assault rifle…two pistols and… _is that a semi-automatic machine gun_? You became very much aware that laid here, alone with a highly trained killer, you were very much at Hydra’s mercy.

‘They’ll be looking for me you know, the Avengers’ You tried, it was about all the leverage you had.

‘Hydra too. They’re coming for both of us why do you think you’re here?’ He stated matter of factly, eyeing his weapons stock. Then he softened, coming to kneel by your side he reached out to you but when you flinched he himself recoiled. _Both of us?_ He seemed to be searching for something internally, there was a struggle beneath those bright blue eyes. _Such beautiful eyes_ …You had another pang of thought again at the colour, sky blue and gleaming… You were mildly aware that a memory was straining to break through your murky sub-conscious but it was washed away when he continued,

‘They warned that I’d been out of cryo-freeze too long’ He seemed to be talking to himself, he was spitting the words out with the sort of quiet rage that was beginning to make you nervous again. ‘I knew what they were asking of me the minute they presented your file. The report, the photos and stats. I knew you instantly. First I remembered your strengths, and weaknesses, that’s usual, but then, then I remembered your face. I remembered your laugh, how your hair smells after a shower...how your skin feels on mine…’ His eyes were glistening and his hands came back to rest on either side of your face. _OK this is weird…_ He seemed to be desperately willing you to see something, as if by staring so intensely into your eyes he could drag it out of you himself.

An image ripped through your mind unexpectedly, momentarily overwhelming your senses. You were sat at a desk next to this man. An accented gentleman spoke to you both, ‘You will be working together for this particular assignment, the soldier will be your eyes and ears, you just obtain the intel and he will dispose of the undesirables. If all goes well and you please us, we may make this arrangement permanent’ It tore itself away, replaced by a slightly less blurry image. This time you could see the soldier clear as day, he had his body pressed against you but there was pain all around, and so much _noise, ‘_ Stay with me Y/N, I’m gonna get you out of here, you’re going to make it, we’re going to go home’ There were gun shots then the image drifted away as serenely as it had arrived.

‘You remember me’ The soldier urged you back to reality. He had caught the flicker of memory in your eyes and latched on hopefully. Taking your shoulders he shook you gently, ‘The motherfuckers wiped you Y/N, they wiped you just like they did me' he let go, stepping backwards, 'THEY FUCKING TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME’ The soldier roared, walking away covering his mouth with his hands in despair. ‘This is Hydra at its most _fucking_ sadistic. You know nothing do you Y/N? They forced us together and now they’ve sent me to kill you. Tell me, tell me about your life!’ This seemed like an odd request but you were in no position to disobey, and you were more sure now that you had seen him somewhere before, _what did it mean?_

‘Uh, I graduated from Harvard five years ago, then I started working at the UN..’

‘Tell me, tell me who recruited you…What did he _look_ like? Did you sign a contract? Get an office? When did you start working’ He prompted urgently, making you think back.

‘Well….I went into the office on…Uh, I wore a…’ Actually, _who had recruited you? Where did you start?_ You were trying to recall the memories that seemed so standard that you never had reason to recall the information before but now that you were trying, nothing was coming. You could only really remember your career from about a year ago…working on the new proposition…everything else was just… _black_.

‘You see?! Hydra had us working together, we were partners Y/N we worked together on every damn assignment since you were recruited. You were the brains of everything and I was assigned to protect you, you and your beautiful mind. I know you know me, with everything we’ve been through you can’t _not_ know me, you _loved_ me’

 _What…what was he saying…_ Then with his words, more images came, brighter and clearer. He was carrying you, strong and urgent, he placed you into a passenger’s seat. ‘Hold on baby I’m getting you out of this hell hole’ Next thing the smell of rain soaked grass and old hay filled your senses, you were in a dark… _barn?_ He was ripping his shirt and wrapping it round a deep bleeding wound next to your shoulder, you were growing weaker by the minute. ‘James…’ you mewled weakly, rolling your head as you felt a darkness descending.  _James?! That’s his name, James!_ Now you were in an abandoned house. Your shoulder hurt but it was healing, you padded bare-foot down a dark corridor to find the same man, _James_ , reloading a rifle at the kitchen table. You were wearing an over-sized black t-shirt, _his_ t-shirt. Boldly you rubbed your hand along the back of his shoulders feeling his hard toned flesh beneath your hand.

He leaned into your touch, setting the weapon down. You sat on his lap, facing him and kissed him deeply, he reciprocated with a controlled force that suddenly seemed so familiar. Picking you up he carried you to a dim bedroom. You saw this kind of image a hundred times over, James caressing your bare skin, countless moans of pleasure, his powerful body above yours, quiet promises of love.

It was too much to comprehend, you couldn’t understand, _you two had been lovers?_ It didn’t make any sense at all. You had that shoulder scar from a car accident that you… _that you couldn’t remember_. Reality was dawning on your features. ‘You mean to say I’m a _pawn_ , I’ve been altered?’ You asked though you already knew the answer.

‘They didn’t anticipate what we could become. They thought we were sufficiently trained. Detached enough to avoid any _accidents_. Do you see it now?’ He touched your face again then, leaning down he kissed your lips softly and when you didn’t pull away he pushed harder, his tongue encouraging your lips open, inviting you to see all that he could see, remember every glorious moment you’d shared together in the not so distant past. With his kiss came a life you never knew you’d had.

You saw him chopping wood outside a cabin in the rain, the way he brushed his wet hair off his face made you smile. You watched as he read maps upon maps, trying to track someone…someone he’d lost from the past and needed to reconnect with. You felt every touch he’d placed on your willing body. You moved together as one being in beds and on floors, in empty buildings and the great outdoors, surrounded by trees and grass, it never mattered, you were lost in each other’s passion and devotion. You had been running from something and he was trying to protect you, to find his friend, Steve Rogers who could help you both. _Holy shit, Captain Rogers?_

With the sudden rush of knowledge, you gasped underneath him and he pulled away, tears filled your eyes as the reality of the moment flooded your system. ‘Bucky, we call you Bucky’ You sobbed, and he enveloped your small frame, sitting behind you leaning you back against his chest rocking you slowly and kissing your hair. ‘Oh Y/N I thought they had you, when they caught you, I knew they’d wipe me and start over but I thought you were gone for good’ He squeezed your shaking body tighter.

‘But how did you remember again?’ You  whispered through shuddering breaths.

‘They took me out of cryo weeks ago. Usually I’m only useful for a few days, enough to reach the target and neutralise it. But this one mission…it took longer than usual and the more I saw the target, the more I remembered…then they handed me your file and told me they wanted you, and the Captain dead within the week. They asked too much this time, to murder my best friend and the love of my life’ It was like a test, to see if they’d achieved total destruction of who I am’

He kissed you again on the head and drew you even closer. You were grateful for the warmth and his talking was soothing your confused mind. Fitting together puzzle pieces that you hadn’t even known were missing.

‘I saw everything again when I saw you Y/N. It wasn’t hard. Hydra ripped away my humanity but they could never take away your imprint on my body, on my soul. I lived and breathed for you back then, when we made a break for it together. I wanted to die when I got back to the cabin and they had you bound and unconscious. I buckled when they held that gun to your head. I went back to Hydra on my knees in exchange for your safety. I would have done anything for you back then Y/N, I still would. I love you, I never stopped loving you.’

‘I love you, I love you too…I can’t….I don’t know _how_ or _why_ but it’s coming, it’s creeping in. I see you now, I see us. What do we do….Oh God what will _they_ do’ Panicking you shifted around to grip his forearms, wishing him to lull you back into security.

He heaved a heavy sigh at the realisation that your fear had turned to remembrance. Bucky turned your face up to his and spoke, quiet and determined. ‘I will make them suffer Y/N. I will hunt them down, each and every last one of them and I will burn their entire lives to the ground for what they did to you. But first…’ He sighed heavily, ‘We need to find Steve’

Right then there was an enormous crash somewhere above. Heavy boots stormed down what sounded like a metal flight of stairs and with another huge bang, the door flew open, launched against the wall. An enormous round shield was all you could see but Bucky tensed and rolled you beneath him, simultaneously grabbing his rifle and standing up, aiming it at our intruder.

You looked up to see Captain Rogers alone, shield held in front of him and gun trained on Bucky, who openly aimed his rifle at point blank range to his friend’s head. ‘I’m going to have to ask you to let the lady come with…’ Realisation dawned across Steve’s face and his gun arm faltered. Bucky lowered his rifle agonisingly slowly. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife when finally Steve spoke,

_‘Bucky?’_


End file.
